Golden Girl Chronicles
by Mew Universe
Summary: Sequel to Sailor Universe's Amber's Past Life. On 20th century Earth, before Amber discovers she's Sailor Universe, she discovers her other powers & creates her own identity to protect the people of Tokyo and the world. On HIATUS, needs to be re-written.
1. Prologue

The Golden Girl Chronicles

By Mew Universe

8/25/05

Prologue

MU: I know, I know. I started this a while ago, but didn't have time to put it up, so here it is!

Disclaimer: This is a Sailor Moon fanfic, but I do NOT own it! Naoko Takeuchi-san does.

8-year old Amber was playing at the park on a beautiful summer day at the park when she heard a rustling in a nearby a tree. Curious about what it was, Amber walked over to the tree

Meanwhile, a mysterious black woman was hidden in the shadows in a tree right above where the girl was. She was in black ninja clothes, and all you could see was her eyes. She waited for a chance to kidnap the girl, and she would be able to complete his plan. _Queen Beryl will be most pleased,_ she thought to himself, slightly smirking. As soon as the girl stopped by the tree, she held out her hand, palm forward.

Amber had just stopped when all of a sudden, ropes appeared around her and bound her. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Amber screamed, struggling in her bonds. The ninja dropped out of the tree. Amber squirmed, trying to get out of the ropes. "Who are you?"

"I'm the one that needs your energy for my plan, and that's all you need to know," the woman replied. He took hold of the rope the was separate from the rest.

"LET ME GO!" Amber shouted at her, and a golden light formed around her. It grew brighter, and she broke free of the ropes.

"What the—Fine, I guess I'll have to take you the hard way." The woman started forward to grab her. Amber stepped back a few steps.

"GET BACK!" Amber shouted, holding her hand palm forward in front of her. The golden light gathered and pushed the ninja woman back. She crashed into the tree hard. "Whoa, what did I do?" Amber asked, staring at her hands, then at the woman.

"I don't know, but I'm going to get you, no matter what it takes."

"Oh, I don't think so," Amber retorted. She formed a golden ball in her hand and threw it at him. This time, he fell onto the ground. The man stood up slowly, weakened from Amber's attacks.

"I'll come back for you, next time with reinforcements," the woman replied angrily. She made a black portal and he was sucked into it (remind you of anyone?). Amber stared at the spot where he had disappeared, still confused at what had happened. _How did I know how to make that ball to attack him? And the shield thing?_ _How did I get that power? Who is he, anyways? What does he want me for? _Amber had these and other questions going through her head. She set off for home, still thinking about the battle with the mystery man.

Meanwhile, the woman was standing in front of a large throne while the woman sitting on the throne was scolding him. "You couldn't even capture an Earth child, so why should I put you in charge of the energy gathering?"

"That girl has…powers of some sort. She was too strong for me. I don't think it's normal for people of her kind to have that sort of power, since she seemed confused about it, my queen," the man explained.

"SILENCE! I don't care about that, you just aren't competent enough for things like this. I'll put Jedite in charge of the energy gathering so you take care of the girl. I can see you can handle only one assignment at a time."

"But Queen Beryl…"

"It has been decided." With that, the woman disappeared.

The woman formed her hand into a fist. _Whoever that girl is, she will pay,_ he thought. _And I'll show Queen Beryl that I'm competent enough for both jobs._

All of that day, Amber's mind reflected back on the battle, still not sure what happened exactly. Finally, she decided to ask her mom about it. She walked into her parent's bedroom, where her mom was laying on the bed. "Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Sure honey, what is it?" her mom asked, sitting up.

"Well," Amber started, sitting on the bed, "what would you think if a ninja guy with magic powers jumped out of a tree, tried to kidnap you, then somehow you use a kind of magic to stop him, or her, without realizing it?"

"What are you talking about?" her mom questioned, unsure of what Amber was saying.

"Just answer the question, please."

"Well, I guess I would… Well, I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"That's what happened at the park to me, Mom, but I don't know what happened."

"Are you feeling alright, Amber?" Her mom felt her forehead.

"Yes, Mom, I'm fine, but I'm totally serious. A guy somehow made ropes bind me without using his hands, then when I shouted at him to let me go, a light freed me, then I made a shield around me to stop him from grabbing me, then I threw gold energy balls at him. I have magic powers, see?" Amber made a gold energy ball in her hand, then made it disappear.

Her mother sat there, shocked, then she composed herself. "I…honestly don't know what to say, other then you either shouldn't use them, or you should find a good use for them."

"Can you keep it a secret, Mom? I want my life to stay normal, despite my powers."

"Sure," her mom replied, giving her a big hug. "I won't tell anyone."

"Don't tell Dad, either. I'll tell him myself when I'm ready."

"That's fine with me." Amber got off the bed and ran to go play.

MU:


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Amber Becomes Golden Girl

MU: A short chapter, I know. But I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: In the last chappie, when I meant 'I do not own it,' I meant I don't own Sailor Moon.

2 years later, 10-year old Amber sat on the couch, cuddling her new giant black bear, watching her favorite Saturday morning cartoons. She liked lots of TV shows, but the ones she watched the most were about girls saving the world with special powers. She wished that she could do help people that way, then she realized she could. Making a gold energy ball in her hand, she thought back to the time she first discovered she had them. She hadn't seen the mysterious kidnapper since then, but she was still on alert. The only time she ever used her powers was to help people when no one noticed, since she didn't want anyone to find out. _Maybe I can change that,_ she thought, and then she heard footsteps. Quickly she absorbed the energy sphere back into her hand when her 6-year old brother, Josh, walked into the room. "Oh, great," he said when he saw what Amber was watching.

"Hey, how would you feel if I said that Star Wars was dumb? Not that I do, but still," Amber retorted.

"I'd punch your face into the wall."

"Exactly what I mean," Amber turned back to her show, and Josh left the room. As Amber watched, she realized that, she could help others and help her friends and family understand, and value, her powers, like the super heroes on TV. After the show was over, Amber turned off the TV and ran up to her parent's bedroom. Before entering, she knocked on the door.

"Come in," her mom called through the door. Amber opened the door and walked in. Her mom was reading a storytelling guide.

"Hey, Mom, I got a great idea! You know my powers?"

"Yes, I do. What about them, Amber?" Her mom turned herself so she was facing Amber.

"Well, I was watching Warrior Girls, and I thought I could make my own uniform and be a superhero like them. What do you think?" Amber asked eagerly.

"I think it's a great idea, Amber, except for one thing. What about your homeschool work, your chores, Girl Scouts, and time with family and friends? When you get older, you'll have less time for those kind of things," her mom replied.

"Mom, don't worry, I'll make it fit in. I won't do it as much as they do on TV," Amber replied.

"Alright, but do you know what your outfit will be?"

"I have an idea of an outfit I can make with things I have here at home. I'll show you." Amber left the room and walked to her bedroom. Amber dragged out a cardboard box out from underneath her bed. She pulled out a long sleeved knee-length V- neck gymnastics outfit, a gold skirt with 3 layers underneath it, a gold vest, gold boots (like Bloom's fairy boots only gold), and a white rimmed mask that looked like a pair of goggles, only it stuck onto her face (like the Incredibles' masks) and didn't have straps or glass. She them on and got out 2 white bow-shaped clips with a small gold braid on each one and put them in her hair on each side of her head in front of her ears. She poked her head out the door, making sure no one was in the hall, and walked back to her parent's room. "What do you think?" she asked her mom.

"I really like it, but how did you get everything for it?" her mom asked.

"Remember how we went to all of those garage sales? I was getting this stuff for my Halloween costume, but then I decided to use it for my superhero self," Amber replied happily. "Do you think it looks better without the vest," Amber took off the vest, "or with the vest?" Amber put it back on.

"What do you think?"

Amber looked in the full body mirror on her parent's bathroom door. Taking off the vest, she decided she liked it that way, but then noticed one problem. Putting back on the vest, she realized that most superheroes, in real life (if there were any) and on TV, were teenagers, and people could tell how that she was younger than that easily without the vest, but with the vest it was harder then without it. She liked both looks, but she chose to keep her age a secret as well as her identity, so she wore the vest with her outfit. "I'll keep the vest," she told her mom.

"Alright, but you'd better change your clothes right now. The boys will be up soon, and I'm going to make chocolate chip pancakes.

"Yum! I'm going." Amber rushed back to her room to change.

MU: Another chapter coming up soon!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Amber's First Day on the Job

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. It's copyrighted by Naoko Takeuchi and Toei. However, Golden Girl and her nemesis are characters are my made-up characters, so don't take them w/o my permission.

Later that day, Amber was walking to the store to get some things for her mom, when all of a sudden a giant dinosaur appeared, destroying one of the buildings. People ran screaming, and Amber saw a person with red hair floating by the T-Rex. _Wait a minute… That looks too big to be a T-Rex. I might be wrong, but that looks more like… a Gigantasaurus! _Amber thought. A Gigantasaurus was somewhere between 5-10x larger than a T-Rex. _And that person is dressed just like the woman that attacked me two years ago! But how did she get a DINOSAUR here, for crying out loud!_ Amber realized that she didn't have time to figure it out.

_It's time to put my powers to the test!_ Amber found a small alley way and dashed to it. Amber took off her jacket, jeans, and shirt, and, since her leotard had been underneath her clothes, she pulled on her skirt, vest, and boots out of her messenger style bag and put them on as fast as she could. For the final touch, she put on her gold braid clips and stuck her half-mask on her face. Leaving her bag with her other clothes in it, she ran out of the alley and threw a golden energy ball at the person. It hit the woman square on the back.

The ninja woman turned around. "What? Who are you!"

"I'm the one who makes sure monsters don't destroy Tokyo! It's already happened enough in the movies!" Amber yelled. She hurled another energy ball at the woman, then formed a net of energy and threw it on the Gigantasaurus. The woman deflected the energy ball, and the dinosaur managed to break the net.

Amber gasped_. My powers aren't strong enough! _"Uh, oh, now what should I do?"

"You should go away and leave me alone!" The woman fired black lightning bolts at Amber, but Amber put her hands straight out to each side and activated a gold force field around herself, which deflected the lightning.

"That's the last thing I'd ever do!" Amber brought her hands in front of her and absorbed the gold energy into her cupped hands. Then, aiming for the Gigantasaurus, she shot the energy at it in a gold ray. The Gigantasaurus yelled out, and Amber shot another beam of light at it the same way as before. Finally, it disappeared completely, leaving a small ancient-looking dinosaur bone and a silver glowing sphere. Amber sighed in relief. "I'm glad that's over." She turned her attention from the bone to the woman still hovering in the air.

"Next time, you'll be history, girl. No one defeats the Jewel Ninja and gets away with it!" She made a black porthole and disappeared into it (like Jedite ).

_The Jewel Ninja, huh? I'd better remember that._ Amber walked towards the silver sphere and started to pick it up.

_Don't pick up that sphere!_

Amber straightened back up, startled. "What was that?" she asked softly. Looking around and seeing no one, at least no one talking to her, she leaned down again to pick it up.

_DON'T PICK UP THAT SPHERE!_

Amber stood up again and put her hands on her hips. _And why shouldn't I?_

_If you do, you'll have two people living inside you. Don't pick it up._

Amber turned her head and noticed for the first time a man in a white scientist uniform lying on the ground. His skin was blue, and something about it just wasn't right, but Amber didn't know… then she turned her attention to the sphere. _That must be his! But how am I going to give it back to him?_ An idea flashed in her mind. She leaned down to pick it up, but as she did so, she formed a golden shield around it, so it wouldn't harm her. She walked over to the scientist and, kneeling on one knee, slowly absorbed the shield from the sphere into her hands. The sphere stretched into a flat circle over his head and it soaked up into the man's face. His skin became a healthy peach color, and he opened his eyes.

"Wha—What happened?" he asked, sitting up.

"Don't worry, sir. I think we have an enemy here from some other world," Amber replied, helping the man to his feet. "Considering how she revived a Gigantasaurus."

"How? There's no scientific way, without proper DNA and with the fact that dinosaurs couldn't exist in this kind of climate…" He kept blabbing like this while Amber walked over to the bone, picked it up, and gave it back to the man, whom she assumed was a professor.

"I think this is yours," Amber said. He stopped talking instantly and took the bone back.

"Why, it's the Gigantasaurus tooth I was cleaning before that woman knocked me out of my senses. She must have used it—"

"To make a living Gigantasaurus!" Amber cut off. "Sir, I can't explain why, but I think the lady that attacked you actually took out your soul and infused it with the bone to make the dinosaur. She used the magic that she brought with her from her other world, or universe." Amber concluded.

The professor just stared. "Who are you?"

Amber smiled. "A friend. You don't have to worry about other problems like these. No one has to." Amber heard people behind her, and, turning around, she saw a whole crowd of people, with news reporters in front. The reporters were firing all sorts of questions at her, like, "Are you from here?" "How did you get such power?" "Where do you live?" and a whole bunch of such questions.

Amber remained silent, confused, then finally replied, "No comment. I have nothing to say at the moment. I'm just a little helper. See ya later!" While the reporters kept asking questions, Amber, using a golden spherical shield around her self like a bouncy ball, bounced onto a nearby building. She was about to run across the roof when she heard something that caught her attention.

"Wait! What do you call yourself?" someone shouted from below. _Probably a reporter._

"Uh…" Amber didn't want to tell them her real name, but she hadn't thought of a disguise name either. _How come when people become superheroes they never think of an alternate identity name? I'd better think fast, because I don't want anyone else making up a name for me that'll probably suck._ She twisted her waist, put her hand on her hip, and called out, "Just call me Golden Girl!"

With that she ran across the building roof, jumped down into the alley where she left her bag, and changed back into her regular clothes. She also pulled her hair into a ponytail and put on her Novell baseball cap, just in case anyone recognized her by her hair. Walking out of the alley, she noticed others joining the crowd of those that had witnessed what had happened, and deciding to go with the flow, entered the crowd.

"What happened?" she asked the guy in front of her, trying to seem like she just got to the scene.

He turned around. "You mean you don't know?" _He has a surfer dude voice, _Amber thought.

"I just saw the crowd and decided to see what's going on."

"Okay, this, like, totally hot superhero who calls herself Golden Girl, she just, like, destroyed a huge dino that was destroying the city and stuff."

"Wow, I wish I could have seen it," Amber replied.

"Yea, you totally missed out." The guy turned back around. "She's so hot. I wish my girlfriend was like that."

Amber smirked. _He's not being very loyal to his girlfriend. _Seeing some of the people leave, and seeing what time it was, she left and ran to the store to get the stuff her mom needed. _The last thing I need is Mom, or Dad, yelling at me, even after saving the city._


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Mina Finds Out about Golden Girl

MU: Ok, just to let you know, I've had this theory that, if Sailor Universe was in Sailor Moon, her previous identity Golden Girl would have been what inspired Mina/Sailor V(enus) to be a superhero.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon. It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei. However, The Jewel Ninja and Golden Girl are copyrighted by ME, so no taking them or using them without my permission!

12-year old Mina Aino was watching her favorite cowboy show, The Lone Ranger. She loved the non-stop action, the romance, and the gripping plotline. The episode she was watching was at a chase scene, and Mina liked pretending she was there, helping the Lone Ranger, despite her age.

"Bang, bang! Bang bang! BANG!" Mina shouted, forming her hand in the shape of a pistol and pretending to shoot the villain.

"Mina Aino, do you have to be so loud when watching television?" her mother asked from the other room.

"Yes," Mina retorted. "The Lone Ranger is about to catch the Gentleman Bandit, and I'm helping him."

Suddenly a news report broke in. "Oh man," moaned Mina, thinking that it would be about something boring like politics. But the next thing she heard astonished her.

"We just received word from Downtown Tokyo about a real live superhero," the news reporter stated. "Just a few minute ago a battle took place between a living carnivorous Gigantasaurus, an extinct creature about 10 times larger than a T-Rex, and a young girl with special powers who calls herself 'Golden Girl'. Here's the footage." The next thing on the TV showed the fight between the dinosaur and the super-girl.

Mina stared, astonished at what she was seeing. The girl managed to defeat the dinosaur, and the ninja lady who, Mina figured, was behind the giant dinosaur, somehow disappeared. Mina couldn't tell much of what happened next, since by then a crowd of people were in front of the camera by then, but when the new camera got through the girl was helping a man to his feet. Mina couldn't tell much of what the two were saying, but she did hear the girl say that the ninja was probably from another world, or possibly another universe. Now Mina got excited.

"Mom, Mom! There's a real live superhero! Come see! And she destroyed a dinosaur made by some ninja lady!" Her mom entered the room with a basket of laundry on her hip.

On the TV, the reporters were firing all sorts of questions at the super-girl, like, "Are you from here?" "How did you get such power?" "Where do you live?" and a whole bunch of such questions.

The girl remained silent, confused, then finally replied, "No comment. I have nothing to say at the moment. I'm just a little helper. See ya later!" While the reporters kept asking questions, the super-girl, using a golden spherical shield around her self like a bouncy ball, bounced onto a nearby building. She was about to run across the roof when she heard something that caught her attention.

"Wait! What do you call yourself?" the reporter standing by the camera shouted. Mina looked on in anticipation, wondering what the girl would say.

The girl stopped cold for a moment. She turned around partially and shouted down, "Just call me Golden Girl!" With that she ran across the building roof and out of sight.

Mina just gaped at the TV, not really listening to the reporters interview bystanders. "Golden Girl. Better remember that. Wow… she's amazing! Mom, did you see? Did you see what happened?"

Her mom looked just as surprised as Mina felt. "Yes, I did. But how are we to know it isn't just a joke? Or if it's just staged to get attention?"

Just then, her dad came into the family room. "Did you see on the news?" he asked.

"We sure did, Dad. Golden Girl's awesome!" Mina answered excitedly.

"She sure is, and you don't have to worry about the battle being fake. That monster destroyed several buildings, including part of the one I was in," her dad replied.

"Oh, are you alright?" her mom asked.

"I'm fine, the Gigantasaurus didn't destroy the part I was in."

"Good." Her mom sighed with relief.

"At least I recorded it so I can show Sara when she gets back. It was during The Lone Ranger, anyways," Mina replied. Sara was the foreign exchange student from England who was staying with Mina's family for the summer college semester. "I want to be a superhero just like Golden Girl."

Her parents smiled and left the room, while Mina began watching her show again, but she wasn't as into it as before. She was thinking about Golden Girl, and how awesome it would be to have superpowers. "I will be a superhero someday. I know I will."

Little did Mina know how true that statement was.

MU: For those that don't know, Mina becomes Sailor V before she becomes Sailor Venus. Just an author's note... ;)


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Marco Finds Out About Golden Girl

Chapter 4: Marco Finds Out About Golden Girl

MU: Holy moly, I haven't been on here in FOREVER! High school does that to you, I guess. So, anyways, Marco is a fan character as well, one I created a while back. I mean, every superhero needs a romantic interest, right? ;)

--

"Marco! Can you take out the trash for me?"

"Sure, Mom, just give me a second!" Marco called back. He quickly pulled a brush through his tousled brown hair, pulled on some jeans, and ran to do what his mother asked. When he got back inside, his 4 year-old little sister, Taylor, walked into the living room, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and clutching her favorite blue blanket with clouds on it.

"Hey there sleepyhead," he teased as she yawned. "How come you're not asleep?"

"I sleepy, but iss too noisy out here," Taylor replied, yawning again. Marco smiled. She usually had a little bit of a lisp when she was tired.

"I'm sorry, sis. I'll try not to be too noisy next time."

"That'ss what you said last time you were noisy. 'Member?" Taylor gave him an angry look.

"Hey," Marco crouched down until he was eye level to Taylor, "it's going to take me a while, OK?"

"Okay." Taylor smiled sweetly, and Marco gave her a quick hug.

"Can you help me find the Strawberry Shortcake show, please?"

Marco smiled. "Of course I will." He stood back up to his full height. He had just turned 12 a few days ago, and everyone, even he, was surprised at how tall he was getting. Taylor looked almost like a dwarf next to him. Marco helped Taylor find her show and he went back to his room to finish Journey to the Center of the Earth for his English class. He needed to finish the chapter he was on by next Monday, and besides, he was at a good part. He surprised people, including himself, how well he knew English.

It wasn't too long before his mom asked him to help her wash the dishes. Sighing, he set down his book and went into the kitchen. He didn't like being interrupted while he was reading, but he didn't want to face the consequences of what happened if he didn't listen to his mom. That had happened earlier in the week, and he didn't want it to happen again. Luckily, from the kitchen he could see the TV, so he watched Pokemon while he did the dishes.

Today was no ordinary Saturday, though, as Marco was about to figure out. It all started when a live news report turned on right in the middle of Ash's Pokemon battle for the 3rd gym badge.

"We just received word from Downtown Tokyo about a real live superhero," the news reporter stated. "Just a few minutes ago a battle took place between a living carnivorous Gigantasaurus, an extinct creature about 10 times larger than a T-Rex, and a young girl with special powers who calls herself 'Golden Girl'. Here's the footage." The next thing on the TV showed the fight between the dinosaur and the super-girl.

Marco was entranced. He set down the cup he was drying and focused all his attention on the beautiful superhero girl on the TV screen. She shot golden spheres and nets from her hands during the course of the battle with the dinosaur as if those actions were natural and a part of her. The way she jumped and dodged attacks from both the dinosaur and a mysterious woman in black was like an amazingly choreographed dance, so fluid and graceful. Her voice was just as brave, confident, and heroic as she was. Her curled red flowing hair seemed to have a golden shine in it that sparkled as she fought, but when he could see the golden glow in her brown eyes… oh, was Marco head over heels for her. He just didn't realize it yet.

The girl managed to defeat the dinosaur, and the black lady somehow disappeared. Marco couldn't tell much of what happened next, since by then a crowd of people were in front of the camera by then, but when the new camera got through the girl was helping a man to his feet. Marco couldn't tell much of what the two were saying, but she did hear the girl say that the woman was probably from another world, or possibly another universe. That startled Marco immensely.

On the TV, the reporters were firing all sorts of questions at the super-girl, like, "Are you from here?" "How did you get such power?" "Where do you live?" and a whole bunch of such questions. Marco wanted to punch them all in the face when he saw her lovely face with a confused look on it. He wanted to go to her, to get her out of the crowd, to tell those dumb reporters that she doesn't have to tell them anything if she doesn't want to.

The girl remained silent, confused, and then finally replied, "No comment. I have nothing to say at the moment. I'm just a little helper. See ya later!" While the reporters kept asking questions, the super-girl, using a golden spherical shield around her like a bouncy ball, bounced onto a nearby building. She was about to run across the roof when she heard something that caught her attention.

"Wait! What do you call yourself?" the reporter standing by the camera shouted. Marco looked on in anticipation, hoping she'd tell them her name so he could find her again.

The girl stopped cold for a moment. She turned around partially and shouted down, "Just call me Golden Girl!" With that she ran across the building roof and out of sight.

Then, the news reporter kept talking and interviewed some random people on the street, but Marco didn't listen. At Taylor's insistence, he changed the channel to some American cartoon he didn't know, but as he went back to the kitchen and kept drying dishes, he couldn't keep his mind off her. _Golden Girl… there isn't any other girl as beautiful as you are._ In his mind, he replayed the footage from the news of Golden Girl, using her powers to fight the monster, the movement of her body and hair, her determined look which changed to one of kindness as she helped the man up, the knowledge that shone in her eyes as she explained the situation. It was her eyes that Marco remembered so clearly. They were human, but something in them revealed something… beyond this world.

"Don't you think that bowl is dry enough?" Marco's mother asked him.

Bringing his mind back to the present, Marco realized he had been drying the same bowl for at least five minutes. "Sorry, Mom," he replied sheepishly. "I'm just not thinking about what I'm doing."

His mother laughed. "I could tell that. You may want to hurry up, though. James called and said he was coming over."

"Okay," Marco replied. _Great! I can tell him about Golden Girl! _It was rather difficult staying on task, though. He kept thinking about Golden Girl, and every time he remembered her battle, her face, and especially her eyes, his heart would beat faster and faster until he was sure it'd kill him. His head became woozy, and he had to make sure he didn't put the dishes away on the wrong shelves. As he finished the dishes, he thought, _I have no idea what to call this… weird feeling, but I like it, and I don't think I'll be able to stop thinking or talking about her for a long, long time._

Slowly but surely, an image appeared in his head: one of him and Golden Girl together. He had a sensation that this wasn't supposed to happen for a few years, a girl possessing his mind so much, but he didn't care. _As weird as it is, I like it!!_ As the doorbell rang, the image of him and Golden Girl kissing in front of a sunset burned in his mind forever, to haunt him for years to come.

--

MU: Okay, so I was listening to "Invisible Touch" by Genesis when I finished up this chapter. A part of the chorus says "She seems to have that invisible touch, yeah/ She reaches in and grabs a hold of your heart", so... yeah. Marco isn't your typical 12 year old, though. :D


End file.
